


A moment's pleasure

by birdsintokyo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, He didn't mean to keep it a secret! People just assumed!, Loss of Virginity, M/M, More bantering!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret virgin Lee Jinhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsintokyo/pseuds/birdsintokyo
Summary: Jinhyuk has a reputation, one he himself doesn’t know how he had gotten. Or, well, maybe he has a slight idea.Everyone thinks Jinhyuk sleeps around. They couldn't have been more wrong.





	A moment's pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I went from writing dirty dom/sub sex to vanilla first times

Wooseok’s eyes follow Jinhyuk as the older walks through the cafeteria hall, a short, petite girl, presumably one of his classmates, glued to Jinhyuk’s side. Wooseok watches how the girl pushes back part of her hair to tuck it behind her ear, smiling brightly up at Jinhyuk with wondrous eyes. Jinhyuk doesn’t seem particularly interested in what she has to say, nodding periodically every once in a while to be polite as he scans the room and he finally finds Wooseok; eyes lighting up immediately. Their conversation is abruptly put to a stop as Jinhyuk hastily parts ways with her, walking brusquely to where Wooseok is seated.

“Don’t you get jealous?” Yohan, who was observing the whole exchange next to Wooseok, asks him.

“Not really,” Wooseok replies just as Jinhyuk reaches their table, sitting down and immediately wrapping a noodly arm around his shoulder.

“Hey, babe.”

Wooseok grins triumphantly at Yohan who only fake gags and then proceeds to throw himself into Seungwoo and Seungyoun’s conversation about sociological network analysis (Wooseok is pretty sure Yohan has no idea what that is), in efforts to ignore the way Jinhyuk stares at Wooseok like he put the stars in the sky.

Jinhyuk has a reputation, one he himself doesn’t know how he had gotten. Or, well, maybe he has a slight idea. He definitely made a big impression at orientation day, feeling the stares from everyone piercing his body. Some looks were from intimidation, others admiration. Jinhyuk is not unused to those looks and has long built a resistance to them. He tries his best to counter everyone’s expectations of him and be as friendly as he can be; which is why perhaps why he’s known as the guy who was notoriously flirty with good game. But it all stemmed from that one party during orientation week. Another freshman, Ryuseong if Jinhyuk can recall his name, was drunk off his ass, blundering around the fraternity house looking for a place to rest and Jinhyuk, being kind hearted as he is, had decided to help the stranger out. He didn’t know that his kindness would lead him to Jiwon opening the bedroom door to Ryuseong in the midst of drunkenly taking his own top off with Jinhyuk assisting him. 

Another thing about Jinhyuk is that he’s a little innocent. He likes giving people the benefit of the doubt. He likes having faith in humanity. So when Ryuseong started claiming that he was “too hot”, Jinhyuk had started helping him lest the other suffocate himself removing his clothing. And Jiwon, who Jinhyuk had discovered to be the university blabbermouth, had witnessed this and ran down the stairs and told everyone that Jinhyuk was hooking up with Ryuseong. And then in the following weeks, girls and boys Jinhyuk has never even spoken to talked about how wild Jinhyuk was in bed, raving on about their “experience” with him as they spoke of him. Jinhyuk never confronted them. Nor did he correct the rumour that Jiwon had started. Because he knows how it feels to want to belong and be cool. Even if it is at his expense.

So he lets the rumours run wild. 

Wooseok transferred over to their university in third year. And as such, he was completely unknowing and impervious to Jinhyuk’s reputation. Because when Wooseok had met Jinhyuk in Statistics class, all the younger saw was a goofy but hard working man-child who not only did his best but also helped everyone else around him. The false rumours about Jinhyuk had died down since freshman but a few still floated around. Wooseok didn’t understand how anyone could believe that Jinhyuk could be the ‘hit it and quit it’ type because all you had to do was talk to him for more than 5 minutes to know that Jinhyuk was a total and utter weeb. The older had a childlike innocence as he talked about marathoning old cartoons he watched when he was a kid in his spare time. Or how he talked his favourite puppy from his last visit to their local animal shelter to volunteer during his free weekends.

Aside from being a bit touchy, nothing else about Jinhyuk seemed sleazy. And after knowing Jinhyuk for half the year, spending time studying together at the library, cramming for mid-sems and spending evenings at pocha tents grilling meat, Wooseok had asked Jinhyuk to be his boyfriend all too easily.

It’s around 4 months into their relationship that Wooseok finds out Jinhyuk has never had sex before. Wooseok assumed that Jinhyuk must have done _something_ to be known as that promiscuous guy, right? But after months of holding hands over the table and cuddling in bed during movie nights, Wooseok expected Jinhyuk to have made a move by now. 

“I’ve never done anything more than kiss someone,” Jinhyuk confesses to him, a little shyly but unashamedly when Wooseok tries to take his top off.

It’s one of their movie nights and Wooseok’s roommate is going away for the weekend. making it the perfect opportunity for them to get down and dirty. Wooseok had specifically told Jinhyuk via message that it would just be them in the apartment this weekend, and if Wooseok could wink and nudge via text he would have. All he gets in reply is a smiley cat emoji. 

It’s very hard for Wooseok to tear Jinhyuk’s attention away from the movie, because every weekend, it actually is all Netflix and no chill. Jinhyuk is enraptured by whatever is on the laptop, giving Wooseok his analysis of the storyline when the movie is over. And Wooseok should have known that it was a mistake to turn on ‘Howl’s Moving Castle’ if he had dirtier plans for that night. But by some miracle, Wooseok distracts Jinhyuk long enough from the movie to shift his laptop out of the way and slinks into Jinhyuk’s lap to make out.

“What?” Wooseok blinks back at him. Wooseok can feel Jinhyuk’s hands fidget nervously with Wooseok’s shirt hem. “But… the rumours?”

“Don’t tell me you believe them,” Jinhyuk actually laughs at him this time. Because he guesses Wooseok knows that the rumours are ridiculous and unbelievable. There was one going around where Jinhyuk had a _foursome_ in the back of the bleachers.

“Well, no,” Wooseok replies truthfully, because it’s true that he didn’t believe them. He just didn’t know that _none_ of them were true. “But...never? Not even prom during highschool?”

“No, not even during prom in highschool.” Jinhyuk smiles mirthfully at him. “I went with a group of friends and we all danced to “Sorry Sorry” like there was no tomorrow. Was that your first time?”

“Yes,” Wooseok answers honestly, glad that Jinhyuk wasn’t uncomfortable talking about past relationships.

“Wow, can’t believe you lost your virginity at the most stereotypical time ever.” Jinhyuk teases him playfully.

“Shut up, at least I lost my virginity,” Wooseok pokes back. He’s joking of course, then, more seriously, he asks, “Do you wanna though? Have sex?”

“Well,” Jinhyuk’s hands land on Wooseok’s hips and he looks directly up at Wooseok, meeting his eyes with candor. “If it was with you, I don’t think I’d mind.”

Wooseok feels both disgust at the cringey line Jinhyuk just delivered but also an unmistakable skip in his heart. The things Lee Jinhyuk does to him.

“No wonder everyone thinks you get around,” Wooseok runs his palms up to pull Jinhyuk in for a kiss. “With greasy one liners like that.”

When they pull apart, the air around them more heated, Jinhyuk replies, “I’ve only ever used them on you.”

Now that they’re both on the same page, things go a little more smoothly in the direction Wooseok had planned for them to go. He can feel Jinhyuk’s hesitant fingers, a little sweaty, sneak their way under his shirt and trail gently up and down his ribs leaving goosebumps in their wake. Wooseok makes the move to pull his t-shirt up and off, tossing it to the side to try and make Jinhyuk more comfortable by being the first to get naked. He catches the way Jinhyuk’s eyes move up and down Wooseok’s milky skin. 

“Can I take your’s off too?” Wooseok tugs lightly Jinhyuk’s shirt for permission, which he is granted enthusiastically as Jinhyuk nods and Wooseok pulls Jinhyuk’s shirt off as well. Jinhyuk’s head accidentally gets stuck at the neckline and they giggle as Jinhyuk makes a suffocated “oof”.

Wooseok takes his time to admire Jinhyuk’s body, traces a fingers along Jinhyuk’s collar bone, dragging it down until he reaches the scar sitting at Jinhyuk’s sternum, placing a chaste kiss at the marred skin, then reaches both hands to palm at Jinhyuk’s toned stomach.

“What’s your verdict?” Jinhyuk asks him as he continues to stare at Jinhyuk’s body. “Still wanna bang me?”

Wooseok makes a show of tapping his chin with a finger, exaggerating the way he looks into the corner of his eyes to pretend to think. “I guess your lanky body is okay enough to bang. Like, maybe a 6/10?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Jinhyuk upends Wooseok off his lap and the younger yelps with shock, Jinhyuk jabbing his fingers into Wooseok’s rib for a tickle attack. “I’m _at least_ an 8.” 

Thank god Wooseok’s roommate is away because he’d probably think Wooseok and Jinhyuk have some weird tickle fetish with the way Wooseok screams and writhes on the bed.

“Stop! I was joking!”

Jinhyuk continues for a little longer but finally relents and they’re both breathless, hair a complete mess. Wooseok imagined that they’d end up looking like this by the end of the night, not just like this. Nothing is going the way Wooseok had imagined but there’s no other way Wooseok would rather have it. He looks at the way Jinhyuk pants, trying to catch his breath, the way his eyes are up turned in a goofy smile as he looks at him. God, he loves this nerd.

“I hate you,” Wooseok glowers tiredly and glares at him as threateningly as possible. 

“Hate you too,” Jinhyuk grins and then leans down to peck him on the lips.

Before Jinhyuk can pull away, Wooseok wraps his arms around the older’s shoulders to keep him there and opens his mouth to lick at the seam of Jinhyuk’s lips. Their tongues meet and dance together and Jinhyuk becomes brave enough to roll his hips down to meet Wooseok’s. When they finally break away, Wooseok asks,

“Can I blow you?” 

“I don’t know, _can_ you?” Jinhyuk asks, reminding Wooseok of his annoying middle school teacher.

Wooseok glares at him. 

“You know, most people wouldn’t be trying to give me sass for a blowjob.”

“I’m clearly not most people, but the answer is yes, you _may_.”

“You’re so annoying,” Wooseok rolls his eyes at Jinhyuk and pushes the older off him, positioning Jinhyuk so the older’s back is against the headboard and his legs are spread.

Wooseok makes quick work of removing Jinhyuk’s track pants and boxers in one go, because if Wooseok is going to be honest with himself, he’s been waiting to see Jinhyuk’s dick for at least 3 months now and getting them both naked tonight is taking longer than Wooseok had ever anticipated. Jinhyuk’s dick is semi-hard, sitting along the seam of where his thigh meets his pelvis and Wooseok unconsciously licks his lips. 

Wooseok lays himself stomach down between Jinhyuk’s spread legs on the bed so he’s eye level with Jinhyuk’s cock and starts by wrapping a hand around Jinhyuk’s girth. He can’t help but smile when he hears Jinhyuk take a sharp intake of breath, remembering that Wooseok is the first person to ever touch Jinhyuk like this.

“Okay?” Wooseok asks as he props Jinhyuk’s dick up, pumping once lightly and looks up at Jinhyuk’s flushed face.

He feels so powerful when all Jinhyuk can reply with is a shaky nod.

Wooseok feels Jinhyuk firm up in his hand, reaching his other hand to steady Jinhyuk at the base and stroking gently up and down with the other hand until it becomes easier the harder Jinhyuk gets and the other begins to leak precum. It doesn’t take long at all.

“Hey,” Wooseok calls for Jinhyuk’s attention from where the older’s eyes are trained on Wooseok’s hand on dick. It’s only when Jinhyuk’s eyes meet his does Wooseok tongue at the crown of Jinhyuk’s dick with a kitten lick, maintaining eye contact.

“Fuck,” Jinhyuk swears as he throws his head back against the wall. 

“You’re cute,” Wooseok muses before closing his lips around Jinhyuk’s cock.

Jinhyuk’s breathing is already laboured and Wooseok can feel his thighs tense from where one of his hands is resting. Wooseok watches the way Jinhyuk bites his lips as he presses his tongue against the frenulum, swirling his tongue around the tip with expertise. Then he notices Jinhyuk’s hands curled up in fists awkwardly by his side.

Wooseok pauses for a moment and the older’s eyes fly open in confusion as Wooseok guides Jinhyuk’s hands to his head.

“You can hold my hair,” Wooseok reassures him.

Jinhyuk only groans but nods none the less, muttering a quiet, “I think I’m going to die.”

“At least you won’t die a virgin,” Wooseok counters back with amusement and renders Jinhyuk completely speechless by taking him into his mouth until he gags on Jinhyuk’s dick. Jinhyuk easily fills his mouth, it’s been a while since Wooseok has done this but he forces himself until his nose meets the neat thatch of hair at Jinhyuk’s pelvis, holding himself there for 5 seconds as he tries to relax his throat. Jinhyuk groans, “holy fuck”, fingers tightening on Wooseok’s scalp before he’s he’s being pulled off, leaving Jinhyuk’s cock shiny with spit, a string of saliva connecting to Wooseok’s swollen lips. 

Jinhyuk drags a hand down to cup the side of Wooseok’s face lovingly, praising him. “You’re amazing.”

“You’re only saying that because I had your dick in my mouth but thanks, I know.” Wooseok smiled back before turning his head to the side to kiss Jinhyuk’s palm. “Wanna watch me finger myself?”

Wooseok finds great joy in the way Jinhyuk eagerly nods his head with his mouth dumbly open. He looks like the shocked pikachu meme, Wooseok muses inanely. 

Pushing himself up and shucking his pants off, Wooseok reaches over to the side drawer and pulls out his bottle of lube, thoroughly used as of lately since Jinhyuk has left him to make means by himself, as well as a condom. Jinhyuk hasn’t moved an inch and Wooseok thinks he must have sucked his brain out with his dick. But it leaves room for Wooseok to settle back between Jinhyuk’s spread legs, facing him as he leans back on one elbow and reaches down and rub his hole with a lubed up finger.

“I want you to watch carefully, okay?” Wooseok instructs with a sensual timbre in his voice, looking at Jinhyuk directly in the eye. “Because you’re going to prepare me next time.”

They lose eye contact as Wooseok closes his eyes and inserts a finger into himself with a pleased sigh. He licks his lips as he focuses on stretching himself, adding a second finger and curling them as he aims to rub against his sweet spot. When he opens his eyes, he catches Jinhyuk jerking himself slowly in his fist as he obediently watches Wooseok, just as Wooseok had ordered and a wave of arousal tingles down his body. Wooseok grabs more lube and when he re-enters, he adds another finger, probably a little too soon as he winces at the slight pain.

“Does it hurt?” Jinhyuk asks with concern, noting Wooseok’s uncomfortable facial expression.

“No,” Wooseok reassures him and he relaxes enough to continue with three fingers. “Was just a little uncomfortable because I was so eager to get you in me.”

“Oh,” Jinhyuk replies unintelligently and swallows his saliva with a gulp. “Okay, that’s good. I don’t want to hurt you. I wanna make you feel good.”

“You will baby,” Wooseok assures. “It already feels good, it’ll feel even better when you fill me up.”

Jinhyuk matches his stroking with the pace Wooseok fingers himself. Wooseok had once masturbated in front of the mirror before so he knows what Jinhyuk is seeing. He knows his hole is pink and stretched, shiny because Wooseok likes to use a lot of lube. He hopes Jinhyuk remembers this moment for the rest of his life.

Wooseok pulls his fingers out, announcing that he’s ready and climbs into Jinhyuk’s lap again, grabbing the condom on the journey there and rips it open with vigour before he rolls it down Jinhyuk’s dick.

Wooseok holds the base of Jinhyuk’s dick, asking “Ready?” as he rubs head of the older’s cock back and forth at the entrance of his hole. At Jinhyuk’s enthusiastic confirmation, Wooseok slowly sinks down and impales himself on Jinhyuk’s dick and he can feel Jinhyuk’s fingers press harder against his hip bones the lower Wooseok goes, Jinhyuk inhaling sharply. They both watch, eyes trained on Jinhyuk’s cock as it takes a couple of tries before Wooseok is able to sit completely on Jinhyuk’s dick, the younger lifting himself off before dropping back down with soft little pants. 

Jinhyuk chokes on a breath and Wooseok shudders when Wooseok is filled all the way, ass flush against Jinhyuk’s thighs.. Wooseok feels stretched, satisfyingly so and having Jinhyuk inside him makes him feel whole, like a craving only Jinhyuk has been able to satisfy has been quenched.

“You’re so wet and warm,” Jinhyuk breathes with difficulty, taking slow deep breaths to try to calm himself down. “I don’t think I’m gonna last.”

“Fuck,” Wooseok groans, they haven’t even started moving but Wooseok feels the same way. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to, I don’t think I’m going to either. You feel so good, Jinhyuk-ah.”

“I’m going to move now,” Wooseok says once they’ve both caught their breath, not sure if he’s warning Jinhyuk or himself but he lifts off a few inches before diving back down, the movement aided by Jinhyuk’s helping hands on his hips until he’s bouncing with a slow but steady pace up and down Jinhyuk’s dick.

Jinhyuk pulls Wooseok down for a messy, open mouth kiss. They’re really just panting into each other’s mouths but it feels so intimate as they entangle their tongues.

“Fuck, Wooseok-ah,” Jinhyuk groans as Wooseok begins to swivel his hips so Jinhyuk’s cock rubs against his sweet spot. “I think I’m gonna come.”

“Help me,” Wooseok redirects one of Jinhyuk’s hands so instead of wrapping around Wooseok’s hips, Jinhyuk is jerking him off in time with his bouncing. “I want us to come together.”

Wooseok feels arousal quickly building up in the pit of stomach. He pinches one of his nipples, and the added combination of Jinhyuk’s cock against his prostate and hand around his cock is enough for him to come with a cry, hole contracting and tensing around Jinhyuk’s cock. He stills for a few seconds, letting his orgasm wash over him, shooting white over Jinhyuk’s hand, before resuming his bouncing to prolong the sensation until Jinhyuk is coming with a loud groan as well. 

“S-stop,” Jinhyuk digs his fingers into Wooseok’s hip, eyes shut tight until the younger eventually slows down to a complete halt. Wooseok can feel Jinhyuk’s dick twitch in him as the older releases and he stops moving, focusing on how Jinhyuk’s cock feels in him as he comes. 

Wooseok pulls himself off while Jinhyuk is still semi-hard, collapsing against Jinhyuk’s still panting chest and he can’t wait for them to do this another time, perhaps again tonight because he feels so loose and empty without Jinhyuk’s keeping him full. 

“Hey,” Wooseok kisses Jinhyuk once the older has opened his eyes again. Jinhyuk looks boneless and tired but satisfied. “You good?”

“So good,” Jinhyuk replies with a weary smile and kisses back. “What about you?”

“I’ve had better,” Wooseok teases but takes it back immediately when he sees Jinhyuk frown. “Kidding! I’m kidding! Sorry. You made me feel amazing, trust me.”

“Hah,” Jinhyuk raises his come covered hand. “Guess I did. Hand me a tissue?”

“Can’t believe that I’m the one who got fucked in the ass, did all the work and _you’re_ the one who’s making these demands. Virgins.” Wooseok rolls his eyes as a quip but does as told, letting Jinhyuk clean his hand.

“Okay, I promise the next time we have sex all you’ll have to do is lay down then yeah?” 

“Already assuming there’s a next time?”

“You already said that I’d finger you next time.”

”Damnnit.”

So yeah, Wooseok doesn’t ever get jealous when other people are overly clingy with his boyfriend because he knows the only person that has ever actually slept with Lee Jinhyuk is him.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I tried to use the word 'virginity' as few times as possible and when I did use it I tried to imply it as a joke. Virginity isn't real. It's a social construct to try and add value to sexuality. 
> 
> 2\. I wholly believe that Sooil was Jinhyuk's first kiss.
> 
> 3\. I made a pd101 focused twt! My handle is [@pushandpull608](https://twitter.com/pushandpull608) ^^


End file.
